It Began at Sea
by ForTheLoveofTigerLilies
Summary: Once every year, Miyu asks Larva if he will stay with her forever. This year, a different questions has Larva pondering his feelings and his answer. LarvaxMiyu If you haven't watched all of the anime or the OVA's, there are spoilers.  ONESHOT


It began at sea.

It was that time of year again. The specific day he had lost to such asmall child, the pestering brat of a guardian. He had come from the sea, practically flew just above the ocean and challenged that same Guardian. He wanted to defeat her. The girl was the only one standing between him and taking complete control of the New Continent. He was going to infest the New Continent with Shinma, not regular Shinma, but Shinma like him.

He was a rebel, strayed away from the rest of the gods and demons. He was a part of the Western Shinma. He wasn't alone. He had Lemures, Garline, Lilith, and Ryu. They all had the same goal: to take the world back from the humans. However, on his own quest to fulfill that goal, the guardian stopped him right at his tracks. Caught by surprise, his blood mixed with the girl's. From that point on, the Western Shinma and the Guardian were as one.

Many years have passed since that day. So many that neither can recall the exact number of years. Both only remember their promise. There once were times where his friends had come to take him back. The first time, the sea was calling out to him. The hypnotic sound of Lilith's flute was drawing him in. It was his battle to fight and had told the Guardian to stay, to not go after him, but she did, and deep down, he was thankful. Where would they have been if she hadn't? No, nevermind that thought. If he re-evaluated, he was indeed thankful, lucky even; thankful and lucky that he had woken up in time before the Golden Child of the Sun had sucked her dry. He was reminded of his promise then.

The second time, Lemures had come for him. The old friend had sealed him away, disabling him from helping the Guardian to carry out her duty. Lemures was not an old friend, he was much more than that. At least, that is what Lemures had believed. In the end, the seal was broken. The young vampire had no sympathy and for nearly taking him away from her, she let Lemures burn into ashes.

Then there were times where she was nearly taken from him, specifically when his master was betrayed by one of the only humans she let close to her. He had wanted to tell her that he had told her so, that he had warned her not to get too close for she would be the one that ended up hurt, but he was the servant and he would serve. Not only that, but that was not what she needed. He had arrived late. When her came to her side, the girl he served was on the ground, face down. He cut the girl's head clean off. He had acted out of pure rage. Or was it jealousy?

Was it jealousy that forced him to act the way he did? Maybe, he was jealous that Chisato, a girl that met the Guardian not so long ago had killed her when he had known her for what seemed to be centuries.

He wouldn't allow it. Their promise together prevented him from allowing it.

Miyu sat on the roof of an old-fashioned traditional dojo with Larva standing beside her. They were looking off into the ocean. It seemed just yesterday they had met, and yet that day was too far off for the both of them. The gentle ebbing and flowing of the waves. The smell of the ocean air. Every wave, every ocean, every moment was different in their own way, though they may be so miniscule.

"So free..." the girl murmured. The obviously taller one looked down at her, eyes moving to look down through the slits of his mask to take in the girl's beauty. She was always beautiful to him. Inside and out. She looked like a child, but that wasn't her fault. It was a punishment; an exchange. The exchange left her lonely, it captured her prisoner. Her destiny was set: she was to fulfill her duty. "...The ocean," she continued.

Larva only nodded. His defeat included a punishment. His face, his body, his voice were to all be concealed. This was when she stood up on the thin point of the roof. The young vampire reached up and with both of her small hands, took the mask away from the Western Shinma. Through all her battles within the many years, her voice was still soft, "It is that day again." He felt naked without the mask. That one item that concealed his shame was the only thing he was able to hide behind. He felt that without it, he was allowed to talk freely.

"It is."

He waited for it. The question she always asked on this day, the anniversary of their meeting, their promise. He anticipated the question that he would always have the answer to, without a second thought. He knew the answer the very moment that they merged together. Her blood was within him now, he would be bound to her forever. He knew the words she would say. He knew the words he would say in return.

So when she asked the question differently, he was caught off guard.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

His eyes widened before he regained his composure only milliseconds after the question had been asked. Want to? It was never that way before. Only will you. That simple 'want' word made everything different to him. It was his obligation to stay with her. Of course he would stay by her side; he had a promise to fulfill when the time was right, but 'want' involved opinions and feelings.

Did he want to?

He took his time, deliberating his answer. She stayed quiet, giving him the time and never asking more than once.

It was a question she had always wanted to ask, but never had the courage to. Whenever she would ask it, every year, her mind and heart said "Do you want to stay with me?", but her lips and vocal chords betrayed her, instead asking, "Will you stay with me?" For that question, she of course knew the answer. It was always the same, just as her question. She didn't need to ask it to know the answer: Yes. He would stay by her side. Not only were they as one, but they had their promise.

Larva skilfully moved himself to sit beside the young guardian. With no hesitation, the said guardian rested her head against his chest to which he wrapped an arm around her, to pull her closer. He took a deep breath as if to reevaluate himself and his thoughts. Opening his mouth, he found that no words came out. He closed his lips together, pursed them, and instead reached his hand to undo the ribbon in Miyu's hair.

He looked into her eyes, the amber ones that looked up at him all the time so shielded against the outside world. But he knew her. He knew her like no one else did. He understood her. Larva had said it before and he will say it over and over again. Larva knew of this young girl's pain and sorrow. He learned of it all just by spending the centuries with her.

She was cursed to stay immortal. At a young age, Miyu's future was taken from her. The day she ran away from the baptism with her mother, she had sold her life. The moment she took a drink of her mother's blood directly from her neck and realized that it was indeed her mother's blood she had drunk earlier in the day. That was the moment that her fate was decided. Vampires are not immortal, her mother had told her. They too will grow old with time, but in repentance and exchange, the Shinma from that night gave her the curse of immortality. Yes, curse. It was not a gift to her. It meant that she would never grow old. She was stuck banishing the Shinma back into the darkness where they belonged. She had the ability to grant humans eternal happiness.

She was very specific in that matter. If a person were to try and cheat life, she wouldn't allow them the satisfaction of eternal happiness. This included trying to become immortal themselves. A human that attempted immortality ran away from one of the few things that was certain in life: death. The reason for escaping death was usually their fear of it. Another exception to granting happiness forever was if a person tried to forget their life, their sorrow their grief, their pain. Miyu believed one should never truly forget. That experience was a part of them, and to forget was incredibly selfish. She once proclaimed with Larva by her side, "Why should they forget their pain and sorrow? I cannot forget mine..."

Larva was in his own world, still pondering on both the question and what he truly wanted.

The promise between the two of the Shinma. He looked down at the fragile girl in his arms, her brown hair cascading down and just past her shoulders.

"Miyu. Our promise."

Miyu stared up at him into his eyes, waiting for him to continue

"If ever you decide you tire of your destiny and choose to escape it..." His voice trailed of.

"You are to be the one to kill me. The only one." Miyu finished where he had left off. "Yes, that is the promise we made long ago."

Larva nodded and broke eye contact with her, staring out at sea once more. "Yes and in order to fulfill that promise, I must stay by your side always."

Miyu nodded. "This is true, but I am not asking you this. I am inquiring if staying with me is what you want."

Slowly, the silver haired man's head turned back to his master's eyes. With his free hand, he captured Miyu's chin between her index and thumb fingers, gently forcing her head to tilt up towards him. They were now looking into each other's eyes. It was an action they did often; however, this time it was different. It was as if Miyu's eyes were pleading for an answer, hopeful as to what they may be. Larva's own eyes looked down at hers, comforting their worries.

"Miyu, century after century. Decade after decade. Year after year. Month after month. Week after week. Day after day. As each second passes, I believe that it is my duty to forever be at your side." He took a moment, gathering his thoughts. He told himself that his words were very crucial. He wanted to convey what he felt to her as precisely as he could. "That being said, I have wondered what my life would have been if I escaped. My past colleagues believed that I was under your spell. In a way, I believe I am."

Miyu's eyes flashed with regret. Is that what he thought?

He continued, "Do not get me wrong, Miyu. I have come to know you. Your strengths, your weaknesses. I have come to know even your dreams and goals. If it is true, that I am under some sort of spell, I am very thankful you have cast it upon me." Miyu's head tilted, unsure of where her servant was heading with this very eloquent speech. "I once thought that it was this promise that kept me at your side, but," he paused, hesitation hitting him while he struggled to get his words out, "... I believe that I have known for such a long time now that it is not the promise. I believe that I always knew, even during the act of beheading Chisato that it was not an act of rage nor jealousy. I was being protective of you, Miyu. No one hurts you."

"Miyu, what I am desperately trying to convey to you is that," he paused and his eyes softened as he brought his lips closer to her forehead until he whispered against her cool skin, "I am in love with you. I will want to stay by your side forever."

Miyu's eyes began to water as Larva's lips pressed a gentle and kind kiss to her forehead. Those were the words that she had longed to hear for such a long time. She felt the exact same way. His feelings of protectiveness were the same ones that flowed through her body when Larva's old friends had attempted to take him back with them.

He pulled back and held his Shinma companion in his arms as she sat in his lap. "Would you like to know what else I want?"

Without looking up, Miyu nodded her head, "Yes, what is it, Larva?"

"I would very much want that you stay alive with me. Our blood runs through each other's bodies. You are in me. I am in you. As your servant, I am yours." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear with his naturally low and deep voice. "And as my mate, you are mine."

Larva moved his head to capture Miyu's lips with his own. Her arms wrapped about his neck lovingly like they had done so many times before. They were mates now. They belonged only to each other. Larva knew of this girl's burdens. He knew of her sorrows. He now made a new promise; a silent one to himself. Larva would stay by Miyu's side. He would protect her. He would make her happy. He would do everything he could to ease her pain. No longer would she have to suffer by herself. Larva would help carry Miyu's burdens. For centuries he had loved her, for centuries more he would keep his newly made promise.

From the depths of darkness, a small pink and blank bunny like creature appeared on the roof top, tilting its head at the display in front of it. Shiina sighed a sigh of relief, "Finally. It took you two long enough!"

And as if the both wanted privacy, Larva wrapped the infamous large black cloak around them both and within a blank of Shiina's eye, the two lovers were gone into their own world.

It began at sea: their lives with each other and now their new life together.

**Fin**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LeLaine<strong>_: _That's it. I rewatched the series and I saw the OVA's and I remembered why I truly loved the couple. Please, if you've read this far, please give me feedback. I may be wrong on certain things concerning story line._

_I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu._


End file.
